


King

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Bound To The King





	King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by reeby10: any, any m/m, Bound To The King

Being the new prince of Hell wasn't so bad, Dean mused to himself. It did have some rather great perks. Drinking whenever and whatever he wanted without having to worry about a hangover or his liver. He raised his shot glass to that and downed the whiskey without a second thought. Mazel tov!

He pushed the glass back to the bartender and waited for it to be filled again. The guy shook his head no. Dean tapped the glass. "Sorry pal, boss' orders. You're shut off."

"Son of a bitch." Dean snarled at the man, his eyes turning black. The guy just looked at him and backed away. Dean knew he could be downright terrifying when angry and in full-on demon mode. He reached for the whiskey bottle and pulled it closer to himself, pouring a generous shot. He raised the glass in a silent salute before downing it. He went to pour another when a hand shot out, stopping him.

"Hello darling. What do we have here?" Sometimes that accent really grated on Dean's nerves. Now was one of those times.

"Crowley. Seriously, you're putting a limit on my drinking?" Dean said letting his annoyance ring through.

"I would never dream of it. It's just that you need to earn it. Earn your keep. See, you haven't been following through on our little deal. When you do, then you'll get your bottle back." Crowley said, smiling at Dean.

"I'm not a child." Dean shot back at him.

"No but you're acting like it. Now, what do you say that I allow you one more drink and then you go seal the deal with the new client?" Crowley said, holding the bottle over Dean's shot glass.

"Fine." Dean huffed out, waiting for the whiskey to be poured. When it was, he licked his lips before lifting the glass to take his last shot before leaving. Once done, he upended the glass on the bar and pushed himself away. "Happy?" He asked Crowley. "Immensely." Crowley shot back as Dean walked out the door.

As Dean made his way to his car he muttered to himself, sometimes it sucked being bound to the king.


End file.
